A microscope with a binocular tube is described in German Pat. No. 25 25 798 (WILD AG). This microscope is used as a stereomicroscope. An objective constituting the main objective common to the two viewing channels of the microscope is connected upstream of the binocular tube. The main objective can be laterally displaced until the optical axis of the main objective coincides with the optical axis of one of the two subsystems of the twin optical system. This displacement considerably improves the image quality in that subsystem.
In practice, it is necessary to considerably magnify a particular point on an object, which point has just been imaged by the main objective. However, this conventional microscope is unsuitable for this purpose.